Storms and Scuffles
by lalala777
Summary: When Maria breaks the rules again, will the Captain find out? AU Maria/Georg. R&R!


A/N: I had so much fun with my first SOM fic, I just had to write another one! For some reason the My Favorite Things scene in the movie has always made me think, and it's, in my POV, the start of the relationship between Maria and Georg. This takes place a few months after the wedding, and this is an AU universe. No Anschluss! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own the Sound of Music nor its characters. (There, is that simple enough for you all?)

**Warning: **Slight implications… nothing too explicit!

**Storms and Scuffles**

"_Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives." _

_C.S. Lewis_

Baroness Maria Von Trapp woke at midnight to the crashing thunder outside. Her husband and she had been having one of their rare, but long-lasting fights.

She couldn't see why he was so adamant on the children's bedtime. Two nights ago, he had found Liesl and Brigitta talking in his eldest child's room and, for lack of better words, had thrown a fit. Maria had courageously defended her daughters and, in result, placed herself in the path of her husband's quite livid wrath.

The two girls had watched in awe as their parents fought. They were practically graceful; it was like deadly dance. This fight was almost worse than that day at the lake, where their father had so much rage, he slipped up and called their governess, "Captain". The same day Baroness Elsa Schrader and Uncle Max had arrived. If there was anything the two lovers admired each other for, it was the strength and obstinate nature of the other's mind. Unfortunately, it could be horribly aggravating and it made for the worst of fights.

Maria knew Georg wouldn't give in easily. She luckily had his love and close to desperate need for her on her side. She smiled slightly at that thought. Maria and Georg were a very ardent couple. They were affectionate and wayward people and, unlike most aristocratic matches (though Maria was definitely not Upper Class), they were very much in love. It was rather difficult to separate the two.

The Captain wouldn't be able to avoid touching his wife for long. Just the simple act of holding her hand was being taken away from him. She could tell he was even jealous that the children were spending so much time with her.

Suddenly, a heavy, limp weight was thrown around her waist. The Baroness jumped and very nearly screamed until she realized it was her husband's arm. She held it up to the light of the moon and noticed it was rather thin. 'He needs to eat more,' she thought, a small frown growing on her face.

He had changed so much from when she had first met him. Memories of ridiculous bows in the middle of forbidden ball rooms came swimming back. Maria giggled then sighed. Gone was the cold-hearted, grieving man who had ignored his lovely, sweet children and molded his house into an Austrian Navy Submarine. He was now the darling, loving, familial man she had always known he could be. Georg was the perfect gentleman; all he needed was a small push in the right direction. Well, actually more like a screaming match and beautiful child voices in the right direction.

The villa was surprisingly silent, except for the soothing sounds of pattering rain hitting the walls and windowsills. It was a huge jump from the daylight hours, when restless, loud children were everywhere, leaping off the walls. Occasionally, Maria would jump when the boom and crash of the thunder and lightning shook the foundations of the house a bit.

The twenty-two year old remembered with fondness the first night she had stayed at the villa, as a governess of course. When Maria was saying her prayers, Liesl had climbed through the window after her rendezvous with the telegram boy, Rolfe. Then, a frightened Gretl had run in, quickly followed by Louisa, Brigitta, and Marta. The boys had sauntered in, swiftly halting what she knew to be a sprint for the governess' room. Most absurdly, they had told the postulant they were making sure she wasn't scared! She had taught them her favorite things, the sweet little song she had written when she sat shivering in the attic after her abusive uncle locked her up there.

'It was funny,' she though absently. 'The children must've gotten over their fear of thunderstorms in only three months.' No sooner had she thought it, she heard a door slam. Maria bolted straight up, her whole body tensing. What if someone was in the house? She turned to wake the Captain, but just as her hand reached out, she heard the light pattering of tiny feet running through the halls of the giant house. The Baroness' hand jerked back as though she'd been stung, and she almost rolled off of the giant, comfortable bed Georg and she had shared for the past month and a half.

'One of the children must be up!' She thought frantically. 'Oh please don't let Georg wake up!' The Baroness was worried about how her husband would punish her children, especially the little ones who didn't really know his limitless anger. It was like the anger and irritation of swarming insects if you disturbed their nests.

The tiny little pattering on the villa's floors gradually got louder, and with them: Maria's fear of discovery. At the zenith of the clamor, the staccato footsteps stopped suddenly and, as the lightning struck, someone whimpered.

The door slowly opened, creaking as it went. Maria winced with each groan it made, constantly snapping her head back to her husband.

"Mother?" Came a sweet little voice.

Gretl stood in the doorway to the master bedchamber, shaking from fear. A startled 'Oh' broke from the baroness' lips. She quickly and quietly slipped out of bed and the little girl ran straight into her mothers' arms. Maria gathered her youngest to her and asked, "Whatever is the matter, Gretl?"

"It's the thunderstorm, Mother. I know the thunder and lightning are just talking to each other, like you said, but the thunder seems extra angry tonight and, oh Mother, I'm scared!" Gretl rambled.

"Sh… it's alright, darling," Maria said soothingly, glancing worriedly over at the Captain.

"Maybe we should go talk in the hall," she whispered, leading Gretl outside.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to wake your father… would you?" Maria smiled. "Because I certainly would not…" She added under her breath.

"Oh, of course not!" Gretl exclaimed softly.

Then she began pulling the ex-postulant down the hall. "Where are we going, darling?" Maria questioned as they passed a scary looking painting of the Captain's grandfather.

'I must convince him to take that horrible thing down, it will scare the children!' she thought.

"Well Liesl told me to get you and bring you to her. Everyone is frightening, and angry with Father. He yelled at you Mother, like he used to yell at us!" Gretl told her.

By then, they had come to a stop in front of her old room. 'This room brings back so many memories,' she mused. 'Singing with the children and kissing Georg in late night trysts when Max wouldn't let us spend a moment alone.' She giggled, and then frowned. 'Oh, I must remember I'm furious with him!' The youngest Von Trapp child and she walked into the room.

Maria was briefly stunned at the sight awaiting her. Marta was sobbing against Liesl, and Louisa was curled under the eldest's other arm. Even Liesl's head shot up at every boom and flash. Friedrich and Kurt were frozen on the bed, with a little lump Maria guessed to be Brigitta under the covers. The ex-governess exhaled, glanced apprehensively towards the master bedroom, and smiled. "Alright everyone, up on the bed!"

All the Von Trapp children jumped on the bed eagerly, except for Liesl.

"Mother, what about Father? Won't he get angry if he finds out about this?" She looked down at her feet apprehensively.

"Your father, my dear, is a stubborn old mule. Also, it would be nigh impossible to hear us all the way across the house!" Maria exclaimed.

The two crawled onto the comfortable bed. "Mother, are you and Father fighting?" Marta asked innocuously.

"Be quiet, Marta!" Brigitta scolded, angry at her younger sister for asking the question they were all wondering about.

"Brigitta…" Maria warned softly.

The observant child gave her mother and sister a remorseful look. "I am sorry, Marta."

Maria sighed deeply. "Well Marta, your father and I aren't exactly fighting. We're just having a… heated disagreement, darling. Your father insists on being very strict on your bedtime, when I frankly don't see that rule as an incredibly important… enforcement."

"He still doesn't get that we are dreadfully afraid of thunderstorms, does he?" Louisa asked, aghast.

"Well, you are at least,' Kurt mumbled – always being the man- though he didn't make a huge effort to particularly deny it.

"Why didn't you children tell me you were still afraid of thunderstorms? I would've slept with you, regardless of what your father says!"

"When Father is angry, not even our old mother would get in his way," Friedrich joked. Then he tensed, realizing he might've offended his _new _mother.

"It's alright darling," Maria sighed quietly. "Agathe is still your mother. The woman who gave _birth _to your wonderful, blessed lives. You should not stop loving her just because I came along. Now that you mention it, that goes for all of you," she added, looking each child in the eyes.

The elder children exhaled. Maria wasn't aware of it, but that was actually what Louisa and Liesl were speaking of that night the Captain had stormed into the room. The same night Maria and Georg triggered each other's obstinate natures.

"Thank you, Mother," they all said sporadically.

"You never have to thank me for a few simple words, darlings," the Baroness exclaimed, once again cheerful.

One child had not been paying attention to the conversation, which was incredibly unlike her normal personality. Brigitta was murmuring under her breath as she worriedly watched the lightening crash outside.

_"Skies full of stars…"_

Maria smiled as she heard the bookish girl and began:

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown, paper packages tied up with string_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

By now, even the most serious of the seven children had jaw-breaking grins on their faces.

_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

Maria felt like a child again. Except in this world, there was no abusive uncle and she was among sweet, little children.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

Maria had shed her robe. It was too burdensome to wear when she was swinging Gretl, who was beginning to get heavy, into the air and spin dizzily in circles with Brigitta and Louisa. She laughed harder than she had laughed since her marriage when she saw Kurt's face light up at the mention of food. 'They are such wonderful children,' she thought fondly.

Suddenly, a rumble of deafening thunder shook the ground and everyone except Maria dived for cover. Friedrich looked at her as if she was a loon when she giggled as she helped them all up.

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things, _

_And then I don't feel so bad!_

The twenty-two year old tapered slowly and uneasily off the last note; she realized the children were looking behind her with an apprehensive look of shock and horror on their faces. Maria turned slowly, wishing to prolong this fairytale moment with her beloved children.

It all ended when she met the livid eyes of her husband.

"Bed children," they whispered in almost unison, both with surprising tension. The children probably felt it, because they scurried quickly, Liesl pulling Gretl and Marta along with her. The sixteen year old threw Maria one last worried look, but her mother just nodded at her, barely perceptive.

Georg stared at his wife, hardly seeing her; all he could see was red. "What was going on here Fraulein?" he fumed.

Maria winced. Fraulein was bad news. The title was only used anymore in her husbands' most teasing moments, or when he was so angry he still thought of her as an insolent governess. 'An insolent governess he is about to fry,' she decided, not aloud.

"The children were frightened by the thunderstorm, _Captain_, and I thought… maybe… I should comfort them." Maria emphasized the word 'Captain.'

If she was Fraulein, then he'll be Captain. The young woman was beginning to get irritated.

"I believe I told you that they _will _go to bed _on time!" _The Captain started to shake.

"_I _believe, sir, I have mentioned before that I tend to _forget _foolish and obnoxious rules during thunderstorms!" Now Maria began to shake with true anger.

Somewhere in this mist of rage, the Captain had begun to feel another, more prominent emotion. Let's just say, he unexpectedly noticed Maria wasn't wearing her robe -it was resting on the floor- and was only wearing a slightly transparent nightgown. The seductive wedding present from Baroness Weatherby only mid-thigh and had thin spaghetti straps with lace lining the hem.

He slowly, purposefully stalked towards her. Maria backed away, matching him step for step; the glare was not leaving her face.

The twenty-two year old hardly noticed the odd glint in her husband's midnight blue eyes. She didn't perceive the change in his stance, nor the wicked curl of his lips.

"-Take Liesl! She should be allowed to stay up! Just because the girls want to have some time alon-" The Baroness trailed off, now staring at her Captain.

"Georg," she warned softly.

Georg had her trapped against the door to the governess's room. She felt his breath against her temple. The only place she could look was straight at his chest. If the ex-governess tilted her head up slightly, she'd gaze directly into his eyes. She didn't want that- yet. Smirking, he asked her, "Fraulein, I believe I told you, _bedtime _was to be _strictly observed, _didn't I?" He had a horribly mock innocent look on his face.

As she peeked up at him, Maria's eyes twinkled.

"Strictly being the operative word, Reverend Captain?"

Georg would've laughed, but all of the sudden, his mouth was quite adequately occupied elsewhere.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Later – we shan't be so rude to say exactly how _much _later – Maria lay in her past bed. On an impulse, she rolled over and placed her body against her Captain's bare back. The Baron groaned. "Insatiable creature! I'll have you know, my love, that I am not that young!"

The Baroness giggled. "Just because I wanted to hold you, doesn't mean I wish to… you know…"

"Oh, I definitely know, my dear!" Georg exclaimed. "Maria, I still wonder about why you should've ever wanted to become a nun; you are pure wickedness, my darling!" he teased.

Georg turned and slid a hand around his wife's waist.

"Wickedness! I am much better then you in that matter darling!" Maria laughed dazzlingly.

"Oh my love, I have hardly been able to survive without your bright laugh for this eternity of torture-" the Captain began solemnly and regretfully.

"Two days, Captain," Maria inserted, laughing again. Then she became serious. "Now that you mention it, though, two days without you did seem like eternity…" The twenty-two year old trailed off.

The Captain pulled his wife to him, pressing her flush against his body. Maria reached behind them both and wrapped her free hand around his neck. "I am so sorry," he whispered brokenly. "You were right; the elder children should be able to stay up later than the younger ones. I must stop treating Liesl like Gretl, and vice versa. Even Marta and Gretl shouldn't have to go to bed at eight o'clock on the dot!"

He sighed. "Do you think they will ever forgive me, Maria?"

"Of course they will darling! They love you. You're a human being; we all make mistakes once in a while!" Maria smiled.

"I love you, my dear."

"I'll love you for eternity, Georg. And after that too."

_And then I don't feel… so bad._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Hope you enjoyed! Remember, R&R! Sorry about the abundance of endearments. It just seems like Georg would do that a lot to me… depends on your POV!

Love,

Lalala777


End file.
